Refrigerators come in a variety of forms for storing items at varying temperatures. Refrigerators typically include drawers or shelves or a combination for storing the various items. Additionally, a refrigerator can includes a lifting device for lifting relatively large and heavy items from a bottom drawer to reduce a load on a user when the user lifts the accommodated item. For example, a refrigerator can include a drawer installed in a refrigerator body and a lifting device which lifts items accommodated or located in the drawer. For example, the lifting device can include a support, a driving device, and a pair of arms. Generally a support supports items accommodated in the drawer. The driving device lifts the support. A pair of arms can be used to transfer the power of the driving device to the support. However, due to the positioning of the various components various issues can arise. For example, for the support to be lifted by the pair of arms, the pair of arms could be positioned below the support. However such a placement requires a space below the support to install the pair of arms thereby the reducing capacity of the drawer. Also, the driving device is apt to break down, during a lifting operation, if the load on the driving device is large. For example, as one end of the pair of arms is rotated and the accommodated item supported by the other end is lifted by the driving device, the load on the driving device during a lifting operation could cause the driving device is apt to break down.